Sasuke's Pain, Naruto's Gain
by Usuratonkatchi
Summary: Sasuke keeps having nightmares. Is it enough to get him home? Hints at BL. One-shot. Rated teen just in case for violence.


**Disclaimer: I have no ownage of Naruto but the idea is all mine.**

**If BL, violence, or bad people offend you this isn't your kind of story.**

**Anyone else please enjoy :D Please rate and review!  
**

**o0o0o0o  
**

Sasuke's pain, Naruto's gain

**o0o0o0o0o**

"How about we settle this once and for all," Sasuke suggested eagerly.

"And how do you suggest we do that," Naruto inquired through clenched teeth.

"We both use our most powerful attacks and whoever survives wins," he stated simply, already loosing the little emotion previously in his voice.

Naruto glared back angrily with blood red eyes, "No one should die here Teme." His anger was getting the better of him and it was hard to keep a leveled head. Letting himself get otherwise would let Kyuubi out.

"I beg to differ." With that Sasuke started his Chidori Nageraboshi. Naruto followed suit with his Rasenshuriken, not able to contain his emotions anymore. The secluded forest, which was so quiet before, was now howling with the wind and lightning clashing together, even from the two's distance.

"We don't have to do this Sasuke," Naruto tried to yell over the noise in a last attempt at saving them both; this would likely be a draw again. He could see Sasuke hesitate for only a second before running straight for him. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before charging towards his opponent as well.

When their distance was much closer Naruto remembered the last time this happened and what he thought of. It was of the two of them when they were little, the only ones who understood each other even if they didn't voice it. Naruto still believed this to be true. This brought a slight wetness to the kitsune's eyes and slowly the Rasenshuriken dismembered into nothingness. He put his hands back at his sides and stopped dead in his tracks with a slight smile gracing his features.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what the blonde was doing. Tricking him maybe, but the Dobe wasn't smart enough for that. By this time Naruto's features were back to normal: smaller whisker marks, claws gone, and his beautiful cerulean eyes replaced angry red ones.

Naruto's smile grew as Sasuke drew nearer. He realized that even if he gave up and broke all his promises, he would be helping Sasuke. Naruto hoped that Sasuke might greave his death but that was a long shot and highly doubtful. At least Sasuke would have what he wanted, the power of the Mangekyou. Just as Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't trying to trick him his attack had found it's target: Naruto's heart. He cursed himself for always instinctively aiming there but he usually didn't think about these things in battle. Naruto whimpered slightly as his back was thrown against a tree and Sasuke stopped his attack, moving his hand out of the way as quickly as possible.

"N-Naruto..?" Sasuke's voice sounded like a scared child's. He had to be dreaming right? Naruto would never let himself die unless it was, right? Naruto's body slid down the tree and it made the damage that much more noticeable to the raven. Sasuke didn't know how it was possible to absorb that attack, get thrown into a tree, and still keep a smile on your face. Coughing up some blood Naruto chuckled slightly, looking up at Sasuke to the best of his ability.

"Guess I won't be becoming Hokage now will I?" He was joking. So close on the verge of death and still this blonde wonder could joke about his life. If he wasn't positive it would kill the boy Sasuke would have shaken him by now. He kneeled down to Naruto's level. Still, the blonde refused to quiet down, "I would tell you to say sorry to Sakura for me, but I doubt you'd do that even if your life depended on it." He smiled again and Sasuke's heart tore. "It'd be too much to have you miss me even, but it's nice to think about anyway. At least you get the Mangekyou out of all this; you earned it," his tone was light hearted. Naruto looked up at the sky morosely, "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

Sasuke knew that letting Naruto talk was only hurting them both more: Naruto physically, and Sasuke mentally. Still he didn't have the heart to shut him up; not that he had a heart to begin with. His point was proven as Naruto coughed up blood again, more this time. Sasuke had killed many times up to this point, been in near death situations, and seen many things, but nothing could compare to the agony this was causing him.

"You know what the best part of this is," Naruto asked not really expecting an answer. Sasuke just shook his head slightly, refusing to take his eyes off the blonde. "We're free," he stated simply.

"How," Sasuke's voice cracked slightly at the question and he didn't even pay attention for obvious reasons, his voice was the least of his worries right now.

"I don't have to try and prove that I have a right to live anymore," he smiled warmly as he continued, "The villagers will all be happy to hear the news. And you? You don't have to deal with me anymore." His look turned downcast, "You can do what you want now. You can finally kill your brother… and you can now that you've beaten me. It's what you wanted, right?" The tears overflowed his eyes again and mixed with the blood from his injuries. "Sorry you didn't get the big fight you wanted… but I couldn't bear hurting you…" His normally bright and clear eyes were becoming clouded, his vision obscured. He knew he didn't have much time left so just closed them. Sasuke took that motion the wrong way.

"Naruto..?" Naruto was exhausted and didn't know what Sasuke wanted so didn't respond. "Naruto…" Sasuke's voice cracked again. "I… I didn't mean to…" He knew that was a lie but he didn't think he'd really kill Naruto, ever. "I..," he felt a wetness on his cheek and realized that for the first time in ten years, he was crying. Naruto opened his eyes with strained effort and they widened tremendously when he realized Sasuke was crying, and over him of all people.

He picked his arm up and cupped Sasuke's cheek in his bloodied hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry…"

"You're not the boss of me Dobe..," he retorted childishly.

Naruto laughed and the action caused him to cough up blood again, it was obvious that Sasuke had hit more than just one vital organ. He closed his eyes again, trying to pass himself off as not about to die.

"Yeah… Sorry."

Sasuke glared through the tears, "Are you trying to hurt yourself more Dobe?"

Naruto smiled, "Maybe."

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand on his face, it was freezing. "If we hurry I can get you to the hospital before you get any worse and you'll be good as new."

"Don't worry about it… You'd get covered in blood… anyway..," he coughed again, "…you wouldn't go to the village anyway; we both know that."

Sasuke shook his head even though Naruto wouldn't be able to see it, "You're going to be fine… The great Uzumaki Naruto, remember…?"

Naruto laughed again; glad to not cough up blood this time, "You can't deny it Sasuke… I'm not making it out of this one… You're eyes are probably going to change soon too..," he thought out loud.

"Don't, you're going to be fine," Sasuke said trying to believe his own words.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto asked quietly, it was easy to see he was fading.

"Yes?"

"Get over here.., I can't reach you." Sasuke sighed slightly and leaned forward, not able to deny the blonde the only thing he could do for him. Naruto smiled since he was surprised Sasuke bothered listening, that was new. Leaning his body forward the rest of the way, he pressed his lips against Sasuke's softly. Pulling back almost immediately Sasuke did the same, eyes wide. Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke's expression and it was almost impossible to keep his eyes open anymore. "I love you Sasuke," he stated bluntly before his eyes closed one last time.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke shot up and fell out of the branch in the process, proceeding to land ungracefully on his ass. He leaned back on the tree and touched a hand to his face to see that he was still crying. Dropping his hand to his shirt he gripped his shirt at his heart. That wouldn't happen, right? He knew that it probably would and his shirt became spotted with the salt water he was producing. Sasuke promised himself that he'd find Naruto and willingly come back with him no matter what the village had in store for him.

Jumping to his feet he broke into a sprint towards the village getting there in a matter of minutes. Concealing his chakra he went through the village unnoticed but couldn't pinpoint Naruto's chakra anywhere. He transformed into what looked like a normal passerby and asked the ramen shop owner where Naruto was. If anyone knew where the Dobe was, he did. The man's face turned into one of pain, "I guess you weren't informed. Sad story, that boy..," Sasuke cut him off.

"Where is he," he practically growled.

"Sorry son, he died last night."

And with that simple sentence, Sasuke's whole world was on fire. His knees tried to buckle under him and he couldn't keep the jutsu up any longer. The shop owner gasped but Sasuke couldn't make himself care. All he could think about was that some way, some how, this was all his fault. He didn't care anymore, couldn't care anymore, about what could happen to him. "Who did it," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Who killed him?"

"That Sakura girl…"

That's all he needed to know. And he knew exactly where to find her too. Going back to the forest he went to the tree he always used to ignore the entirety of Team 7. Looking up on the closest branch he found what he was looking for. The girl's eyes widened and she jumped down from the tree to tackle Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke dodged the embrace and Sakura pouted, "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was you killing your team mate!"

Sakura giggled. "But that was necessary silly," she said poking his nose. Sasuke stared in disbelief and Sakura sighed. "You should be smarter than this Sasuke-kun. He was in the way of our life together."

Sasuke growled, "I never had any type of feelings for you."

"Not yet, and Naruto was making it worse. Plus his whole crushing on you," she rolled her eyes for emphasis, "was childish and not worthy of your attention. Monsters don't belong in this world anyway," she said, still smiling. Sasuke couldn't stand this anymore. His previously contained curse seal flared and Sakura took a step back, "What are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

He clenched his fist around his now unsheathed sword, "Something I should have done a long time ago." His voice was even before he charged at his former team mate, feeling no remorse at all.

By the time he finally controlled himself he was covered in blood, as was Sakura. Her limp body was taking up space in the serene forest and it annoyed the raven. Returning his sword back into its sheath he made the seals for a Katon and left Sakura there to burn; she didn't deserve a proper burial.

Making his way back to the village he went to the cemetery. At least Naruto had a grave marker. It said: "Uzumaki, Naruto. The Number One Hyper-Active Ninja. Beloved son, best friend, and bubbly team mate. He will never be forgotten, Dattebayo." Sasuke smiled; at least he wasn't remembered by the Kyuubi. He felt something cold and looked to the sky, rain. He couldn't think of any point of living with Naruto gone, wanting to kill his brother or not. Sasuke took a kunai out of his holster and stared at his reflection. He could actually see some emotion there. It wasn't hate either. It was anguish. He looked at Naruto's grave stone one more time before plunging the cold metal into him; he blacked out instantly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke woke up slightly surprised before realizing it was a dream again. He was getting annoyed. He sat up and walked aimlessly through the barren forest. Sasuke sighed heavily when Naruto came into view, red eyes blazing. Another dream, great. "Hey Dobe," he said without enthusiasm.

"Cut the chit chat," Naruto said getting into stance, "and fight me already."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And if I didn't want to?"

"You don't have a choice."

"What if I came back on my own?"

Naruto hesitated before growling, "Lies."

"I'm serious."

"So am I Teme. And I didn't come here to take you back." Sasuke tilted his head slightly urging Naruto to elaborate. "I came here to kill you," Sasuke was taken aback by that, "You're the only one left."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned, elongated canines showing slightly, "The whole village is gone." Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto's tone, it was like his own.

"Now that is definitely a lie."

Naruto shook his head, still grinning, "Nope. It was fun, I was hoping for a bigger challenge of course though. Hopefully you'll make it worth it."

"You killed the village," he said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yup. Naruto wasn't too happy with everyone still talking down to him no matter how hard he tried. He had secretly wanted everyone dead for quite some time."

Sasuke glared, "Naruto isn't like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You want proof? Fine by me," he closed his eyes and opened them to show cerulean orbs. "Yes Sasuke," he asked innocently.

"This is a joke right?"

"No. It's true. Me and Kyuubi had a lot of fun, he's the only one that cares."

"Naruto stop this, I'm here to go back with you."

"Aww really? For little old me," he smiled, "How sweet." Naruto's voice had a hint of malice to it as he walked closer to Sasuke, no guard up whatsoever. He stopped in front of the raven and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Do you know what really sucks?" His tone was playful as he unsheathed Sasuke's sword with his free hand.

"That I'm going to die, right? I don't really care."

Naruto sighed disappointedly, "And here I thought this would be fun. You seriously ruin everything."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Naruto rolled his eyes and impaled Sasuke in the heart, "See you in hell Sasuke."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Blinking his eyes the scenery changed. Naruto couldn't have been fifteen feet from himself. "What the hell..," he mumbled to himself.

"Sasuke… please come back..," Naruto pleaded, "There has to be more to life than this."

Sasuke blinked again. He remembered having three very realistic dreams but what was before that? Picking at his brain he realized that he and Naruto met up in the forest and that's as far as he could find. Sasuke got out of his thoughts as Naruto walked over closer to him. He got into a defensive stance on instinct and Naruto stopped and held his hands up in surrender.

Sasuke relaxed quickly enough, "You're really here right?"

"Yes, where else would I be," he asked confused.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Nowhere." He walked up to Naruto, who was still as a statue, and put his arms around his waist. "I'll come back. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I can't take it."

Naruto grinned, "Then let's go to the village already Teme."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah." He would do anything to get away from those haunting images. As they walked together Naruto was grinning the whole way.

"Genjutsu it fun," he said to himself happily.

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
